A proposed configuration of this type of light emitting diode element includes an InGaN quantum well layer having an InGaN (indium gallium nitride) nanostructure of indium-rich composition on a GaN (gallium nitride) layer (for example, Patent Literature 1). The light emitting diode element of this configuration emits light of cool white color having a relatively sharp peak around 430 nm in an emission spectrum.